Her Undoing
by pearsonasnic
Summary: From the very first moment that Regina Mills set eyes on Emma Swan she knew that the other woman would be her undoing. SwanQueen Smut
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a prequel to New Beginnings, it popped into my head and I was in the mood to try my hand at writing smut so I just went with it. It stands on it's own fine but I will probably add to it occasionally whenever I feel like writing this sort of stuff again.**_

* * *

From the very first moment that Regina Mills set eyes on Emma Swan she knew that the other woman would be her undoing. Not only was this woman the birth mother of her child and therefore likely to cause strife in that regard but she was also very attractive. It was not love at first sight or any of the mushy stuff that she had heard from her time in the Enchanted Forest but it was something. It set root deep inside her and she hated Emma Swan for it.

She had a shred of hope that Emma would leave town but that fizzled away when the next day she saw her in the jail cell at the Sheriff's station. Every time after that when she saw the infuriating woman she had the overwhelming urge to rip off her clothes and take her.

In the short time that Emma had been in town a fire was burning inside Regina which was further exacerbated when she looked out the window to see her precious apple tree being chain-sawed. This was the point where the urges got too much, seeing the younger woman in her tank top and blue jeans, muscles taut as she held tightly to the chainsaw.

Her fists clenched tightly, she stormed outside to confront the blonde, breathing heavy. Regina was sure that had her thought process caught up with her actions she would never have done what she did next. Listening to the blonde prattle on just got her more fired up.

So when Emma turned her back and walked away calling out 'your move' Regina couldn't help but storm after her. She thrust her hand out catching the other woman by the shoulder digging her fingernails in hard and pulling her around so that they faced each other.

This is where lines were blurred. Regina tangled her free hand in blonde hair tugging roughly and kissed the other woman hard on the lips. At first Emma did not respond, clearly surprised but then she kissed back harder. Regina bit down on Emma's lower lip causing it to bleed and Emma to open her mouth in surprise giving Regina the chance to force her tongue passed open lips.

They battled for dominance each one not wanting to let the other win. Their hands began exploring, nails scraping against skin, digging in and marking each other. When they pulled away for air panting Regina managed to growl out, "Inside now!" her voice husky with arousal.

As soon as they were inside Emma managed to push Regina up against a wall eliciting a sound of disgruntlement from the brunette at being pinned down in her own office. She might have complained more had Emma then not chose to carry on from where they had been outside, recapturing her lips just as fervently as Regina had.

Now their lips were swollen and their kisses sloppy, Regina's hands held tightly at Emma's hips and began moving further up under the blonde's tank top. She scraped her nails hard across the soft skin of the blondes back drawing out a rough moan which made her smirk through the desperate kisses.

Managing to free herself from their kiss Regina ran her lips and tongue across Emma's jawline and down her neck till she reached her pulse point, using her teeth to graze and bite.

Emma's hips thrust against her as she started pulling the white tank top up and over her head till it was off completely and her bra followed soon after. Regina's eyes ravaged Emma's body before returning to her neck, biting the sensitive skin and trailing her teeth down towards her breasts. She bit down on a nipple sucking and biting roughly on the hardened bud whilst her hand went to the other and teased it rubbing and squeezing.

The blonde's hands were pressed against the wall which was all that was keeping her up right now as her back arched to give the brunette further access. This was when Regina started unbuttoning Emma's jeans slipping them down her legs and roughly ran her palm between the woman's legs where her panties were already soaked through. The action had Emma grinding down and elicited an unwilling moan.

Smirking Regina pulled down the only barrier to the spot they both really wanted to be touched. She made herself eye level with Emma so she could watch the blonde's reactions as she fucked her.

She stared deep into Emma's eyes and with no warning plunged two fingers deep inside her making Emma gasp at the sudden contact. She thrust her fingers in and out, applying pressure to Emma's clit with her thumb, her other hand holding onto Emma's shoulder nails digging into the skin. Watching Emma be completely under her own control heightened the mayor's arousal.

"Fuck Regina." Her pace was relentless and Emma moved her hips in time grinding down with each thrust. Emma desperately tried to regain some control and pushed her knee against Regina's thighs, parting her legs and pressing against her core.

There was a hitch in Regina's breath but she did not let up and instead added more pressure to Emma's clit rubbing it in circular motions and curling her fingers at each inner thrust.

Emma whimpered as she came close to orgasm, heat pooling in her belly. She started losing pace as her walls clenched around Regina's fingers. She rode out her orgasm, Regina finally slowing till she pulled out her fingers completely. Still looking Emma in the eyes she sucked and licked her fingers clean of the younger woman's juices.

The smug look on Regina's face drove Emma crazy and she growled gripping the woman hard by the shoulders and forcing her down into the nearest chair. The smug look now gone, Emma knelt down and gripped Regina's knees, parting her legs so that her dress bunched up toward her hips. Emma made quick work of getting rid of the brunette's panties and when Regina tried to move she rested the woman's legs against either shoulder and used her arms to lock her in place digging her nails into her thighs.

Regina quivered in anticipation of what was to come her legs spread open displaying her very core for Emma which was far more arousing than she would care to admit.

Her breathing hitched when the younger woman's tongue slid through her folds till she reached her clit. Emma sucked hard, grazing her teeth across it and biting down on the sensitive bud making Regina whimper out.

"Emmmmma." Regina moaned out instantly feeling herself flush at her use of the blonde's name.

This encouraged Emma further and she moved to teasing Regina's entrance with her tongue before sliding it inside and tongue fucking her.

Regina couldn't help reaching out and gripping the blonde locks between her legs hard, keeping her in place, and thrusting her hips up to give Emma further access. The mouth between her legs was expertly licking, sucking and biting Regina towards release and Regina's other hand was tightly gripped on the arm of the chair, her knuckles white.

When her release came Regina shuddered and moaned out still holding onto Emma, though her grasp had slackened significantly. The younger woman continued her licking motions lapping up Regina's juices.

When it was all over, both women breathing hard, they moved away from one another. Regina stayed seated giving herself a chance to compose as Emma moved to gather her clothes and re-dress.

When Emma turned back towards Regina it was as if nothing had happened, "Madame mayor."

"Miss Swan," Regina replied just as curtly as Emma had spoken as if they had just had a meeting and not just fucked.

Emma spun around and left, the door slamming behind her.

 _Shiiit,_ Regina thought. That could possibly be one of the worst decisions she had made in her life and she had made many bad decisions over the years. Right now though she was also very satisfied as the flame that had been writhing inside her had calmed and she could only promise herself that this would not happen again.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a short while after their first encounter that anything else happened again, Regina had hoped it was out of her system, that it wouldn't ever happen again. But that damn blonde, memories of the day with the apple tree crept up on her when she was anywhere close to Emma's vicinity. Whenever she was with Graham, it was Emma she thought about, he couldn't satisfy her anywhere close to how Emma had done that day. It was infuriating, maddening even.

What was just as infuriating was entering the Sheriff's department to find Emma bent over picking up a dart. Her eye's briefly flickered over Emma's body as she drawled out, "our tax dollars hard at work I see."

"Graham isn't here. I assumed he took a sick day – with you." Emma challenged back. Regina enjoyed going up against Emma, it was the most anyone had spoken against her in years but she wouldn't let anyone else know that.

She stepped forward almost smirking as she spoke, "oh, so you're aware of us? Good – that's why I'm here, because I'm also aware of your relationship with him."

"I don't have a relationship with him," she said as she turned to place the dart back on her desk then returned to facing Regina as the other woman started speaking again.

"Oh? So, nothing's ever happened between the two of you?"

Emma made a show of placing her hands on her hips and smiling at the absurdity of the Mayor and whatever it was that was going on between them. It stopped being a simple thing that day they fucked in Regina's office, there was a goading flirtatious undertone to everything now.

"You forget, Miss Swan – I have eyes everywhere." Regina stepped forward so that she was facing Emma across the room, a level of smugness coated her tone and features.

"Nothing that meant anything," Emma replied simply.

"Well, of course not. Because you're incapable of feeling anything for anyone."

Emma rose her eyebrows, that was a low dig even for Regina.

"There's a reason you're alone, isn't there?" Regina continued.

"All due respect, the way I live my life is my business," not appreciative of the Mayors digging.

She moved closer to the blonde as she spoke, "It is until it infringes on my life." As always when she found herself close to Emma, Regina could feel heat building inside her, hot and bubbling. She couldn't help the arousal that seemingly coincided with nearly every time she clashed with Emma.

"Stay away from Graham. You may think you're doing nothing, but you're putting thoughts in his head. Thoughts that are not in his best interest. You are leading him on a path to self-destruction. Stay away." She continued and then with every intention of leaving it there, she turned to go when a hand clasped tightly around her forearm.

Emma, who'd had a moment of absurd confidence, tugged them closer together. Their faces were inches apart, "what is it you really want Madam Mayor?" Emma arched her eyebrow questioningly.

Their bodies were pressed firmly together breast against breast, hips against hips. Regina for once was stunned for a reaction, she opened her mouth to speak but instead found lips crashing against her own. She reacted instinctively and kissed back, it was gentler than the last time but that didn't last long when Emma bit down hard on Regina's lower lip drawing out a cry from the brunette.

Emma's mouth then moved to Regina's neck whilst she pushed the jacket she was wearing off from around her shoulders so it hit the floor. From there she bit and nipped the skin of her neck, wanting to leave her mark.

Regina was far too compliant, she ached for more of what they had last time, her body giving over to instinct. She moved her head to the side giving Emma better access, her hands clasped onto the front of the blondes red leather jacket. She was putty in Emma's hands, her body on autopilot. This infuriating woman did things to her that no one else ever could.

She made her way up to Regina's ear and husked, "is this what you wanted? Do you want my fingers buried deep inside you?"

All Regina could do was let out a whimper, her arousal pooling between her legs, building to the point where she needed Emma's touch so bad.

"Hmm…I don't think that was a good enough response Madam Mayor," she instead tugged hard on Regina's blouse pulling it open.

A low growl erupted from Regina's chest, "you could have just undone the buttons."

"Do you want me to stop?" Emma questioned pulling back and raising an eyebrow, the impatient glower she received was enough of an answer.

Emma's hands slipped inside Regina's bra, massaging and rubbing her thumb over an already hardening nipple. Regina bit back a groan but couldn't hide her deepening breaths.

Emma moved to slid her hand under Regina's skirt, legs parted, begging for more. Emma ran her fingers against her core, the material that was in the way meant that the touch was not enough and Regina groaned out in frustration. She tried to grind down on Emma's hand to get more friction but the hand was quickly removed.

"I can already feel how wet you are for me; how much you need me to touch you."

She couldn't bite back the groan that escaped this time, "Swan," she growled impatiently.

"You know what you have to say."

Regina growled again, "oh I'm going to get you back for this."

Emma just smirked.

The brunette finally caved, "please."

"Please what?"

In frustration she snapped, "please touch me, fuck me. I want to ride your fingers till I come."

"Better," Emma smirked and did not waste a second in pulling down the offending materials.

At the first touch Regina let out a moan, her legs becoming unsteady, she let her head fall forward onto Emma's shoulder, her arms grasping onto her.

Emma slid her fingers through soaked folds, before slipping one finger inside.

Regina hissed, her knuckles whitening on her hold of Emma's jacket.

Emma's had one arm wrapped around the Mayor keeping her steady, she started a slow thrusting rhythm, purposefully teasing. She added a second finger and started increasing the pace but only slightly.

Regina ground down on Emma's fingers desperate for more, "I need-I need more, please," she whimpered.

At that Emma smirked, she was going to burn this moment into her memory. She added a third finger and picked up her pace, burying her fingers as deep as she could, then using her thumb added pressure to Regina's clit.

Regina moaned out burying her face further into Emma's shoulder to muffle her cries of pleasure. Any second and she was going to come, it only took a few more thrusts and her walls were clenching against Emma's fingers. All that was keeping her upright was the firm grasp they held on each other

Emma let her ride out her orgasm then slowed to a stop, she held the Mayor briefly letting her compose herself before she withdrew her fingers.

When they separated there was an awkward air in the room where neither seemed entirely sure what was going to happen next.

Then with a clear of her throat Regina spoke, "Miss Swan." She got her clothes back in order, buttoned her blouse best she could and put her jacket on to hide the amount skin that was showing which was far more than even she would dare. She then turned curtly and left.

Emma was left looking amusedly at the Mayors retreating form, she really did have a fine ass and damn she was going to have to take care of her own needs now.

Regina waited till she was back in her office to react, she might have thrown something. How weak could she get, she'd willingly let Emma Swan touch her and she'd enjoyed it. In fact, it was probably the most tension easing orgasm since the last time Miss Swan- no she wouldn't go there.

Humiliation came next, she'd begged. Not only had she let her but she had begged the blonde to touch her, oh there was definitely payback coming. She just needed to come up with the perfect way to punish her. At this point whatever was between them had become something else entirely.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina's breathing was heavy, the crushed dust of Grahams heart still under her feet. She was seething, raging, an array of emotions coursing through her blood, she'd not killed since…but no she couldn't examine that right now. It was too raw and she'd slam her walls around it until she was numb to it, until she didn't care or created the _illusion_ of indifference.

Instead her thoughts switched to the blonde who had somehow managed to hit her every nerve until she'd cracked and before she'd known what had taken over, she'd thrown a punch with all her force behind it. She'd be loath to admit that the encounter had her incredibly aroused. Emma hitting back and pinning her against the wall of her vault, she was drenched, her panties soaked through and her pussy throbbing.

That burning need for Emma to fuck her senseless was back and the blonde had only just done that very thing earlier at the Sheriff's station. Damn it, when did she become so needy that she'd let herself be fucked in a public office where anyone could have walked in. Just the tension alone, between herself and Emma left her soaked through and desperate.

It was an itch she needed scratching and she had no one to scratch it for her, not after what she'd done, even she had the decency to not show up to see Emma now. There was nothing for it, had someone said she'd consider this an option before now, she'd have laughed harshly in their face. Her vault of all places, but her mind was fogged with need and yes there'd be regret later but that was later and not right now.

So she'd let her feet carry her to the nearest surface, where she sat, legs parted and thrust a hand into her panties. At the first contact of her cold fingers to her swollen sensitive flesh a moan echoed around her. The heat that was coming from her and the contrast of her cold fingers was delicious, her fingers easily slid through her folds and she throbbed and clenched already.

She mimicked what Emma had done to her earlier that day, imagined the infuriating blonde's fingers instead, thrusting in one finger, then two and three, steadily increasing in pace. Her hips jerked upwards and her moans echoed out around her, she brought her other hand down her pants to rub furious circles against her clit.

Her orgasm was fast approaching, she held it off for as long as she could until her hips were rising, body snapping taut as shudders ran through her. Her walls clenched hard around her fingers and a screaming moan of "Em-maaa," tore from her lips.

It took a while for her breathing to normalise and her body to stop shaking, she was far from sated, that need was still there but it had significantly lessened to a thrumming in the back of her mind. It would do for now.

She'd be lying to herself if she claimed that it didn't happen again, because touching herself whilst crying out Emma's name had become an almost daily occurrence. Especially since it had been a whole 2 weeks since their last time, since Graham, she wore her mask of cold indifference well and even fooled herself into believing it. She couldn't examine her feelings. If she let herself think too much then she'd be overwhelmed by pain and how would she function then? Anger and cool indifference was far more comforting and familiar; she could handle that.

For 10 years, she'd been consumed by her overwhelming love of Henry and alone with him she'd been a different person entirely than the one she showed to everyone else. Perhaps she held on too tightly, her love bordering on selfish when it kept him away from anyone else. He had always been happy with her though, he was her happy little boy, until he found out he was adopted by chance and the change was overnight.

Her happy little boy became sullen and uncommunicative; he'd thrown her hurt looks and refused to talk. When he did talk, it had been about his _real_ mom. She started throwing up her walls around him like she'd never done before, she held tighter but it only pushed him further away.

They'd had moments where things had felt normal, when he'd been sick and she had held him close. He'd snuggled into her side and called her mommy and she'd whispered "mommy's here, my little prince." Those moments were now non-existent since Emma had arrived.

Emma, the infuriating woman who ignited anger and lust in her like she'd never felt before. Graham had filled a basic human need for contact and sex, they'd fuck and it was satisfying enough to keep her content in that area. Until Emma.

Emma, who'd could make her toes curl and who challenged her. Sex with Emma was more than satisfying and she craved it with every fibre of her being. The blonde deputy was never gentle with her, they were animalistic and raw together, bordering between pain and pleasure and it was exactly what she needed.

Across town Emma bit her lip to stifle her moans so that her roommate wouldn't hear. She was naked with her legs spread and fingers working at a furious pace between her thighs, under her breath a certain brunette's name came out like a chant and then she came.

Lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling she wondered how the fuck she'd gotten here. She'd been avoiding Regina all week, not caring for a repeat performance of the graveyard, she'd also been mourning a man she had barely even known.

She had an all-consuming craving for Regina Mills and the more she tried to stay away from the woman the more intense the craving got. Her own fingers just weren't cutting it and the last time they'd had sex Regina had never even returned the favour so it was about time they got on that.

Emma didn't even have to search the Mayor out; she'd planned to drop by her office, but she'd been eying Grahams old badge at the station and about to clip it to her jacket when a familiar voice sounded from behind her.

"Oh, I'm sorry…that's not for you."

In no time at all they fell into their usual back and forth, gazes locked, intensely staring each other out. The tension that was forever sizzling between them sparked up.

"Graham picked _me_ ," those words were marked with a pause afterwards to emphasise her point as she stepped further forward into Regina's space, "to be deputy."

Regina raised an eyebrow but lent towards Emma as she spoke, "he was _wrong_."

They were breathing in each other's air now, Emma felt puffs of Regina's breath against her mouth, however their eyes were still locked. "No, he knew what he was doing. He freed this office from your leash and you're not getting it back."

"Oh really Miss Swan?"

It sounded like a challenge and it was a one that Emma took, they were so close, all she had to do was lean in the rest of the way and she bit down hard on Regina's lower lip. They launched at each other then, lips furiously locking and it was all biting, sucking and moaning. Emma forced Regina towards Graham's old office, their mouths still battling and they only separated when Emma closed the blinds to hide them from view.

Then they were on top of each other again, hands roaming over clothed bodies and that was probably the moment where they were both _absolutely_ certain that there was no way they were coming back from this. That they were both addicted to each other and this was just going to be their thing, desperately needy sex in places they'd never dream of if it wasn't with each other.

Eventually they found that their clothing was too much of a barrier to what they wanted and needed, so pulled and tugged them from each other's bodies, discarding them across the small room with little care to much else. Emma tried at taking control by shoving Regina against the wall but instead she found her own back up against it instead, with her hands pinned either side of her head, the Mayor flush against her, mouths meeting sloppily.

The brunette trailed kisses towards her neck and latched onto the soft skin there, sucking and biting enough that there'd be a mark, but she held little care when it felt so good.

Regina smirked at the noises she was drawing from the woman beneath her, she was not going to give Emma what she wanted so easily. She planned to tease and draw it all out till the blonde was begging her to come. She moved her mouth over pale skin till she reached a hardened nipple which she teased with her tongue and bit down on.

Emma started to whimper as she laved attention over the rosy peak, the blonde's back arching into Regina's mouth, then she switched, paying just as much attention to her other nipple.

She stood back up, meeting Emma at eye level and yanking her hands up above her head and pinning her with one so that her other hand was free to wonder. She trailed said hand down Emma's body, ghosting over flesh, touching but using nowhere near enough pressure till she reached where Emma wanted her the most.

The evil glint in her eye had Emma gulping and then whimpering when the feather light touch trailed between her glistening folds, still with not enough pressure, she ground down with her hips but the hand was swiftly removed.

"You're so wet for me, Miss Swan," Regina husked in her ear, tongue darting out and faintly tracing her lobe.

A shiver ran through Emma, her arousal spiking and flooding between her legs, she squeezed them together for any kind of relief. Oh boy, Regina did things to her, sent her spiralling to dizzying depths of want till she could no longer think clearly at all.

"I think I'd like to taste you, would you like me to fuck you with my tongue?"

Emma groaned out a response, far too desperate, for the game Regina was playing but knowing fine well why the other woman was doing it. She had promised to get her back after all and apparently, she kept her promises.

"Hmm? What was that?"

"Reginaaaa," Emma whined out, "fuck me…please…your tongue…now." Her words were incoherent almost but it seemed to do for the brunette.

Regina smirked and crouched down, wrapped her arms around the blonde's thighs and parted them, her nails digging in and leaving crescent shaped marks. She could smell Emma so clearly; could feel herself getting wetter. Her tongue darted out to taste the juices smeared over Emma's thighs, the taste of the blonde greeting her mouth, a purr escaping her throat. Then she bit and sucked at the flesh there with the goal of marking her again.

Emma's now free hands grabbed at brunette hair, that was not where she needed her, "Regina, please," she whined again.

Regina just smirked more, but seemed satisfied with her work and finally took one swipe with her tongue through the swollen folds in front of her face.

Emma's legs nearly gave out, if Regina hadn't had such a tight hold on her then she might have hit the ground. Her hands gripped harder in Regina's hair.

Regina licked, sucked and nipped at the blonde's soaked pussy, she felt as though her senses were being assaulted by Emma. Her musky taste and smell, the feel of her smooth skin under her fingers and the sound of her moans that rang out around the room. Her tongue pushed inside the blonde dipping in and out before switching to devour her clit, which she sucked on hard and grazed her teeth over.

She brought Emma to the brink and pushed her over the edge, yet she didn't stop there, even when thighs clamped around her head, she kept on going till Emma was a shaking mess and couldn't take anymore, pushing her away.

When she got a good look at Regina, her own juices were coated over her lips and chin, Emma groaned at the sight of Regina's tongue darting out and licking up as much as she could and then wiping the rest off with the back of her hand.

Emma panted as she leant against the wall trying to get her breathing under control, Regina however launched herself up and crushed their lips back together. She moaned into the kiss, tasting herself on the other woman's lips. The kiss was hungry, messy, Emma had to tear herself away to gasp for breath before going back for more.

Their bodies were tangled together and she could feel how wet Regina was against her thigh as the brunette ground down on her. The woman's nails dug painfully into her shoulders and there would definitely be many marks left over her body. She flipped them so it was Regina against the wall and she moved her hands to squeeze her ass, she'd _really_ wanted to do that for a while now.

Emma untangled their legs and lifted Regina up, encouraging the mayor to wrap her legs around her waist with her hot center pressing against Emma's abdomen.

With most of Regina's weight against the wall, Emma snaked her hand around to push into the brunette, curling her fingers to reach that rough spot inside that would have her crying out in pleasure. She thrust hard, and with each thrust Regina cried out loudly, making the fact Emma had closed the blinds almost obsolete, since anyone who came in would surely hear them anyway. It did however give her a sense of smug satisfaction knowing she could make the tightly wound woman scream.

She swallowed some of Regina's cries by planting their mouths together and thrusting her tongue into the other woman's mouth. Regina was close, she could feel it in the tensing of her body and to push her just that little bit further, Emma brought her thumb to her clit, circling the slippery hard bundle of nerves.

Emma was finding she appreciated a Regina in the climactic throes of release very much, this was Regina at her most vulnerable. A brief moment where her head would rest in the crook of Emma's neck as she whimpered and moaned through her climax. She kept up her pace, pushing Regina through another orgasm and then slowly petered off to a stop.

She could feel soft tickling breaths against the skin of her neck, it was an odd moment of intimacy, Regina curled into Emma who was holding her with fingers still inside. The moment slipped away as fast as it had come.

"Miss Swan, put me down now," Regina's eyes snapped open as she started to push Emma away, the moment had passed and it was far too gentle for them.

Emma did as she was asked, pulling her fingers away and letting the brunette down. She then sucked her digits into her mouth, enjoying what was becoming a familiar flavour to her taste buds.

A slight blush crept up Regina's neck as she saw what the blonde was doing, but she pushed past it as though it had no effect on her and started retrieving then pulling her clothes back on.

Emma was standing in her underwear, about the pull her jeans back on, when the Mayor spun around on her heels and started speaking, "by the way Miss Swan, you're fired."

Then that was it, Emma was left staring, mouth slightly agape, at the back of the brunette as she stalked out the office.


End file.
